On Love
by Tar-Chan
Summary: Aragorn has fallen for someone else and Legolas counsels him, only to find out that that someone isn't who he thought it was. During TTT. Movie-verse.
1. Default Chapter

Main Characters: Aragorn, Legolas

Rating: PG

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Genre: Drama

Length: Short Story

Summary: Aragorn has fallen for someone else and Legolas counsels him, only to find out that that someone isn't who he thought it was. During TTT. Movie-verse.

CHAPTER 1

''Why are you so sad, and thoughtful?''

The Elf's words entered Aragorn's mind, deepening his thoughts. The man sat outside The Golden Hall, staring at the stars.

''You shall judge when you have heard. Counsel me, Legolas, for I am grieved.'' Aragorn replied, motioning with his head for his friend to sit by him.

Legolas did so, sitting by Aragorn's side. ''However this may be, the story is clear.''

Aragorn let a chuckle escape from his lips, looking at the grass he sat on, but made no other sound to keep talking. Legolas glanced from Aragorn's face to the sky, full aware of the man's problem. ''Aragorn doubts his heart and thinks of Arwen, whom he sent away, yet he knows she won't go anywhere without him. He knows she will wait forever, and that troubles him because of his new found love, the Lady of Rohan,'' Legolas thought to himself.

''Tell me.'' Legolas said, simply.

Aragorn looked at the Elf, who still glanced at the sky. He let out a tired sigh and began, ''I counted myself the luckiest man, Legolas. Knowing her beauty would be mine forever. I counted myself safe. You know full well how I feel about Arwen. I love her. Yet all I have left of her in my mind is her image. She is like a painting in my heart, a colorless painting. I have found something I fear, yet crave at the same time.''

Legolas' eyes met Aragorn. It was clear that the man grieved inside. ''If there is nothing left but a promisse,'' Legolas said, ''is your answer not clear?''

''There is more to this than my own will, is there not?''

''That is best known to yourself, Aragorn.'' He paused. ''What will you do?''

''That you shall yet see.'' Aragorn said, eyes still on the Elf's. There was a hint of challenge in the man's voice which made Legolas slightly uncomfortable.

''What do you speak of? Can you not tell me with clarity what you plan to do?''

''You will know it when I do it.'' Aragorn said, simply. Another paused silenced both man and elf.

''Do you think me young, Legolas?'' Aragorn asked, a touch of desperation in his voice.

''That depends, Estel. Your soul is old, your spirit is old. Yet your eyes and heart are of a young child. You are beautiful, and no shadow of age is there yet.''

Legolas' responde made Aragorn turn to him with the expression of a hopeful child.

''Yet is it absurd to you, Legolas? That such a King should resign a perfect future for an infatuation?''

''Often of late I have thought that you preffered it so. Yet maybe you shouldn't. Maybe, if we all live through this, you will go home, and then it will please her to see what you have given up for her while you were away, and that colorless painting will spring to life.''

''I fear that the songs I learned as a child will never come to be if I shall walk down this troubled path.''

Legolas said nothing to this, getting lost in his own thoughts as he stared into the night.

''Your silence troubles me, yet you give me comfort.''

''I also had my darkness, in which dear things were lost; but now I have overcome it. At least I'd like to think so.

What have you lost which was so dear?''

Legolas let out what could be called the closest thing an Elf ever got to a laughter.

''You do not wish to hear my troubles. There is enough shadow in your own heart to grieve for the both of us.''

Aragorn looked at Legolas' mouth, which still held the half-smile. Years he had lived with the image of Undomiel roaming through the woods, yet nothing was as beautiful as Legolas smiling. He wondered if he thought so because Arwen barely smiled.

''Legolas...I no longer can suppress my need of revealing all my thoughts to you.''

Legolas looked at Aragorn deeply, confused by the man's sentence.

''I know what troubles you, Estel.'' He said with confidence.

''You know not half of it, my friend.''

Legolas smiled. ''Then tell me of it.''

Aragorn sighed, laughing at himself inside for the child he became around Legolas Greenleaf. ''It is not the White Lady who troubles my heart, nin mellon.'' my friend

''Who else?'' Legolas asked.

''I shall say it only once, for fear of a shameful rejection and the ending of my honor. Also keep in mind that I shall never pursue this. My duty is of greater importance than...love. And though you've enchanted me, I shall settle for the beauty of Arwen Undomiel and try to live as the King my people deserve. But it is you, Legolas, who has been troubling my heart and soul. You who has been making me doubt the importance of Arwen's sacrifice, and you who will remain in my mind as I wed her.'' And with that Aragorn got up as quickly as he could and went inside the hall, leaving a bemused Legolas trying to follow him, yet being completely unable to move from his spot.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Legolas still couldn't move from his spot. Aragorn had just told him it was him who was troubling his heart, not Éowyn. What would he do? There was nothing he could, since Aragorn had said he was going to wed Arwen even though he didn't love her, but he couldn't just sit there and pretend that never happened.

And he loved him too, of course. How couldn't he? After all the things they went through together, after all the stolen glances and secret smiles. And he had wanted to tell Aragorn that he loved him so many times, but never had to courage to for fear of rejection. And now this...

Legolas gathered his strenght and got up, thinking of what to say to Aragorn. This attraction of them was wrong in so many ways that Legolas couldn't think of persuing it. Aragorn had a commitment to Arwen, he was binded to her for always. When all of this was over, it would be only right for him to marry her. Legolas couldn't interfere with such a perfect union...it would be wrong.

So he decided: He was to tell Aragorn they could never be and end this before it began. It was the right thing to do.

Legolas entered the Golden Hall, going straight to Aragorn's room. His hand lingered in the air for a few seconds before he knocked.

''Who is it?'' Aragorn's voice came from inside with a troubled tone.

''It's me.'' Legolas said, simply. When Aragorn didn't answer, he opened the door and walked in.

Aragorn stood by the window, looking outside. He didn't move when Legolas came inside. Legolas stopped half way across the room, took a deep breath, and said:

''Aragorn...'' His voice came out colder than he wanted it to, but he thought it was probably better to sound cold if he wanted to end this.

Aragorn turned around to face Legolas. His eyes were sad, as if he knew what Legolas was about to say. The moment Legolas' eyes locked with Aragorn's, he was at a loss of words. 'If this is so wrong, why does it feel so right?' Legolas thought to himself.

''Aragorn, I...'' Still he couldn't manage to speak. He stepped closer to Aragorn, looking down. ''We can't...not ever,'' his voice was cracking as he spoke, ''let us burry our feelings before they grow stronger.''

Legolas managed to look at Aragorn, who had an unreadable expression in his face. He moved closer, stroking Legolas' cheek with his fingers. Legolas didn't move. Aragorn moved even closer, his eyes on Legolas'.

In a whisper, he said, ''Why should we burry happiness?''

Legolas' hands uncounciously went to Aragorn's cheeks, bringing his face closer. ''I love you, Estel.'' He said.

As they leaned in for a kiss, there was a knock on Aragorn's door. That startled both of them, making them break the embrace.

Éomer stood by the door. He noticed the tension, feeling uncomfortable.

''Dinner is ready. The King calls you to join us.'' And with that he left.

Aragorn reached for Legolas' arm, but the Elf walked away before he could touch him.

It was not only after Legolas left the room that he realized tears were falling down his eyes for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Whoever asked, it was Legolas crying in that last scene! Okay, just so you all know, this is a little bit AUish because it's during TTT and Éomer is there and all...that part of the fic isn't important at all, but you should know I'm not gonna follow it just for the plot's sake, lol . Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

Dinner was quiet. No one said a word, except for Gimli, who was trying to convince Théoden that caves were safer than an open city like Edoras. There was an undeniable tension in the table, but nobody seemed to notice where it was coming from. Legolas had been avoiding Aragorn's gaze, still cursing himself for giving into Aragorn a few moments before. He felt weak and guilty, and hated himself for saying ''I love you'' to Aragorn when he was supposed to be ending things with him.

When dinner was over, Legolas quickly made his way out. He noticed that Aragorn got up right after him, and was probably going to follow him where ever he went. Legolas made his way to his room. He turned into the hallway and walked towards it, but a voice stopped him.

''My Lord?''

Legolas stopped, turning around. It was Éowyn, the Lady of Rohan. She seemed sad and thoughtful, as Aragorn had been when he had confessed that he had feelings for him.

''Yes, My Lady?'' He tried to be as polite as possible, but his voice came out a little rushed.

Éowyn approached, carefully. The two of them had never had any real contact before. Whenever they were together it was because Aragorn was there too. Legolas knew about Éowyn's infatuation and felt for her, yet he knew she was still destined to do great deeds and find her own happiness.

''I do not mean to intrude, but will you hear the advice of a broken heart?'' Her voice was cracking, yet she sounded genuely honest. Legolas said nothing, which Éowyn took as a yes.

''Do not give up on him.'' She said, simply.

''Yet you say this like you already have.''

Éowyn looked down, then looked up again. Legoals suddenly felt a power in her that touched his heart. She went from sad to fearless in a matter of seconds.

''I have given up for I shall not spend the rest of my life after a love that cannot be returned. My path is already appointed. Yet if I was in your place...'' She paused, a bit of sweetness coming back to her, ''...Do not give up on him.''

And with that she left, leaving Legolas to think. He sighed, heading to his room.

Legolas sat on his bed, hoping and dreading at the same time that Aragorn would knock on his door.

He didn't.


End file.
